


Try, Try Again

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Optimus tries and mostly succeeds in a plan to speak alone with Magnus, but with a helping hand from the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current tf_rare_pairing challenge around the prompt, "if at first you don't succeed".

“Prime, I would ask if you had somehow planned for this situation to happen. But I have strong doubts that you would currently be carrying Decepticon codes in your processor and somehow coerce them into helping you.”

“The Decepticons coming after us was not part of my plans, Commander. But it was, however part of my plan to get the two of us away from the others so that we could talk.”

That got him a quick glance as his friend and Commander as the other mech kept watch with him on the tunnel openings of the cave that they had been trapped in when Starscream led a group of Decepticons after them. It was hard for him to tell what the other mech might have been feeling since he had managed to not become a member of the spark bond that held the group together.

“Talk, sir? About what exactly?”

“About us, Ultra Magnus.”

The simple statement gets Optimus another glance as though Ultra Magnus was trying to determine as to whether or not he had a loose chip in his processor. The other mech cycled out a sigh through his vents and his engine revved with what easily could be annoyance as he turned his gaze from Optimus to the rock covered entrance where they could at times hear someone digging and even blasting away at the rocks back to the quiet tunnels deeper within their cave. Annoyance at their situation or possibly at himself, he was uncertain of for the moment.

“Us, sir? I did not think that there was anything we needed to talk about.”

“Untrue, I believe there is.”

He wasn't exactly sure at times where exactly he stood with Magnus, he respected the quiet mech and he was nearly positive, that respect was mutual. He wasn't sure how or when during the War exactly that respect had become attraction for the other. Attraction to someone during Wartime was a dangerous thing that could be exploited should their enemies somehow discover the relationship. And though there were few of their kind left, he thought that it was worth the risk to court his comrade.

Getting Magnus alone back then had been much harder even when there was unexpected downtime between battles, mostly because their duties would take them in separate directions or in the same direction some cycles though they didn't speak together directly. Now there was less of their number getting in the way of the Decepticon's goals on Earth and Magnus still found ways to not be alone with him. As the human proverb went, “if at first you don't succeed, try, try again” worthy words of advice for any sort of situation in his opinion.

“Prime, correct me if I am wrong, but did you trick me into coming out here with you?”

“You are not wrong, Ultra Magnus. In a way I did trick you into coming with you only because you are a hard mech to get alone at times in the base. Though it was not an easy task I assure you.”

Quietly, Ultra Magnus laughed a little at that, other than having listened to Ratchet laugh, he hadn't really tried to listen closely to the rest of his team laugh. But with the tiny lurch from his spark at the sound, he decided that he liked the sound of his laugh and that he would have to try his hand at getting the Commander to laugh more at another time.

“I know it wasn't, Prime. I tried very hard to make it not be an easy task for you. That would also because on shift cycles are not for socializing despite what some members of the team may think, Prime. I am not a mech who socializes well with others, including you my Prime. You are important to the future of our race and that of Cybertron. The Autobots cannot lose you, Optimus.”

Optimus reaches out to him and puts a hand on Ultra Magnus's closest arm and the mech startles slightly at the touch, silently he wonders when was the last time the Commander had allowed someone else close enough to touch. Magnus blinks up at him, for the moment distracted from thinking about their situation, and his gaze was curious as though he was waiting for Optimus to spill secret information with him.

“Sir?” 

“...And I cannot lose you, Commander. Nor any of the others on our team, but most of all I cannot lose you. Not again.”

There is a hitch in the comforting rhythm of Ultra Magnus's engine as the mech stares at him now with open surprise. Calmly he moves his hand up the length of Magnus's arm as he lowers himself closer to the other mech's height and gently touches their helms together while wishing that his friend would say something.

“Commander?”

“I – Primus forgive me, Prime. I had no idea that you felt that way towards me.”

As Optimus opened his mouth to respond, some of the rocks in the cave entrance gave away and Wheeljack looked in at them with a slight smirk.

“Well doesn't this look cosy. Hey Bulk found 'em before you did, so lets get them before more 'Cons show up.”

With the moment between them broken, Ultra Magnus pushes away from him looking annoyed for the interruption and he misses that brief moment of closeness as the mech turns a serious gaze on him.

“I ask that you give me two orns to think about this, Prime.”

“I can do that, Commander.”


End file.
